mlpfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Normas de Rarity
Normas de Rarity (en castellano: Reglas de Rarity, y en inglés: Rules of Rarity) es la cuarta canción de la quinta temporada de My Little Pony: La Magia de la Amistad, presentada en el decimocuarto episodio Boutique Canterlot. Letra en Español Latino :Rarity ::Las normas de Rarity garantía calidad ::Esto tú verás ::Que en mis creaciones hay ::La clase es primordial ::Con tiempo, amor, y elegancia ::Y ese momento cuando alguien admira ::Ese vestido que le encantó ::Ella a la moda está ::El tiempo lo valió ::De orgullo mi corazón ::Grande creció :instrumental :Rarity ::Las normas de Rarity, son parodia sí ::Nada es único aquí ::Ya todo se ve igual ::Y los colores más ::¡Mi moda sólo me hará gritar! ::suspiros ::Sólo, crear me daría euforia ::Y la inspiración vendría a mi memoria ::Vamos ya, Rarity ::Haz algo más aquí ::Vuelve a brillar una vez más ::Las normas de Rarity, más de T. A. E. ::Más sublime es ::Todos van a ver, que bueno va a ser ::Algo de brillo aumentar ::Las normas de Rarity garantía calidad ::Vean que es realidad ::Las gemas son fulgor ::No hay comparación ::De pronto mi estilo vuelve a brillar ::zumbido Primera Reprise :Rarity ::Las normas de Rarity ::Eran importantes ::Ahora es como una fabrica ::Cada vestido que ::Tiene un defecto y es ::Hace que mi corazón ::Sufra otra vez Segunda Reprise :Rarity ::Y ese momento cuando alguien admira ::Ese vestido que le encantó ::Ella a la moda está ::El tiempo lo valió ::De orgullo mi corazón ::¡Grande creció! Letra en Español Castellano La Boutique en Canterlot |cantante = Marina García Guevara |duración = 2:27 |anterior = Volaré |siguiente = Hermandad |youtubeid = CmcaHICsJD8}} :Rarity ::Las reglas de Rarity siempre dan calidad ::lo puedo afirmar. ::Vestidos que al final ::desprenden calidad, ::alta costura y amor. ::Me encanta cuando ellas se lo prueban, ::¡ese vestido que le encantó! ::Estilo le dará, ::contenta se irá. ::Me llenará el corazón, ::me alegrará... :instrumental :Rarity ::Las reglas de Rarity, no funcionarán, ::ni un vestido hay ::que sea especial. ::Todo parece igual. ::Esos modelos me harán llorar. ::suspiros ::El crear me daba euforia... ::Hoy la inspiración ya es historia... ::Despierta, Rarity, ::sal de la oscuridad. ::¡La alta costura, a brillar! ::Las reglas de Rarity, extra DAC, ::nos sorprenderán. ::Pronto lo verán,los disfrutarán, ::brillo extra les darán. ::Las reglas de Rarity ::siempre dan calidad, ::todos lo dirán. ::Glamour añadirá, ::belleza sin igual. ::¡Y nueva vida ellos cobrarán...! ::zumbido Primera Reprise Rarity ::Las reglas de Rarity eran buenas ::Pero ahora todo es industrial ::Cada vestido igual ::Sin un destello especial ::¡Esto me parte en dos ::¡el corazón...! Segunda Reprise :Rarity ::Me encanta cuando ellas se lo prueban, ::¡ese vestido que le encantó! ::Estilo le dará ::Contenta se irá. ::¡Me llenará el corazón ::me alegrará...! Letra en Inglés Canterlot Boutique |cantante = Kazumi Evans |duración = 2:27 |anterior = I'll Fly |siguiente = Rules of Rarity Primera Reprise}} :Rarity ::The rules of Rarity guarantee quality ::This I can assure ::For each and every dress ::I vow to give finesse ::With time, love, and couture ::My favorite moment's when a pony sees it ::That special gown that she just adores ::That pony's now in style ::My hard work's all worthwhile ::Oh, yes, it makes my heart ::My heart just soar :instrumental :Rarity ::The rules of Rarity, just a parody ::No dress here's unique ::The panels all the same ::Each colored windowpane ::I fashion only makes me want to shriek! ::suspiros ::Oh, to create would give me elation ::To feel once again some inspiration ::Come on now, Rarity ::Give me some clarity ::Time for your couture love to rule ::The rules of Rarity, extra T.L.C. ::This feels more sublime ::Soon now, they will see how good these can be ::With a little extra shine ::The rules of Rarity guarantee quality ::All can see it's true ::These new gems add such flair ::Their beauty can't compare ::This old style suddenly gleams anew ::zumbido Primera Reprise Canterlot Boutique |duración = 0:40 |anterior = Rules of Rarity |siguiente = Rules of Rarity Segunda Reprise}} :Rarity ::The rules of Rarity ::Once stood for something ::But now it feels like just some factory ::Now every dress I make ::With every flaw and mistake ::Oh, how it makes my heart ::My heart just break Segunda Reprise Canterlot Boutique |personaje = Rarity |cantante = Kazumi Evans |letra = Amy Keating Rogers Daniel Ingram |temporada = Temporada 5 |transcripción = No disponible |duración = 0:25 |anterior = Rules of Rarity Primera Reprise |siguiente = Sisterhood}} :Rarity ::My favorite moment's when a pony sees it ::That special gown that she just adores ::That pony's now in style ::My hard work's all worthwhile ::Oh, yes, it makes my heart ::My heart just soar! en:Rules of Rarity pt:Rules of Rarity pl:Rules of Rarity